


Things he should have done

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [26]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott's thoughts when he's trapped on the Archons ship.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Things he should have done

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait between stories. The last two months kind of sucked. Enjoy!

Scott struggled against the force holding him in place. He didn't move an inch.  
"Fuck." This wasn't good. Not even a little bit. He was trapped. No, they were trapped. He could hear Jaal and Liam behind him, struggling and cursing as he was. He needed to focus. They were depending in him to get them out of this. Never before had he felt so unqualified. Or wanted his dad so bad. Alec would have this solved in an instant. Or better yet, not gotten him and his team trapped in the first place. 

Okay, Scott, think. Trapped. Can't move a muscle so can't reach any weapons or use his biotics. Or at least not until it was a last resort. The wave of power he could send out would almost certainly destroy the console but it would also kill Jaal and Liam. And if there was no way out for them then there wouldn't be a way out for him too. Either they all escaped or no one did. Unless there was a way to get Jaal and Liam out without him. 

"SAM, what can you tell me?"  
"I'm sensing a biological transmitter in your blood stream now. Attempting to neutralize it." Is that what that was? He could feel it burning it's way through his body. He wanted it gone. He hated the thought of whatever it was doing to him. His mind flashed back to all the experiments they'd seen. Now it was him. He felt sick. He wanted to scream. Wanted to cry but that wouldn't solve anything. And they had more important issues to deal with. Save his team first. Get them clear. Then he could freak out about potentially becoming one of the kett's abominations. 

"Okay, that's priority two for sure. Any idea on how to break out of this?" If not for him at least for his squad. They shouldn't have to die because he was too stupid to spot a trap. Jaal shouldn't have to die because of his stupidity.  
"The containment field only interacts with living matter. If you expire, the field around you will extinguish until manually reset." Expire? Die. But how? He was totally unable to move. "As you know, my access to your physiology allows me to enhance your vital signals when required. I can also do the opposite." Okay. That was how. But.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Kind of don't want to die today, SAM." Kett experimentation aside, dying hurt. Or at least, coming back from death did. Which was something no one had ever told him.  
"After stopping your heart, I would attempt to resuscitate, of course." No, no, no. He didn't want to die again. He was too fucking young to be doing this again.  
"Are there any other options?"  
"None that I can determine." 

Are we absolutely sure? You check everywhere, SAM? Absolutely everywhere? Under the sink? Did he have to die? And what about Jaal and Liam? What happened to them if SAM was unable to bring him back? They'd be stuck and when the Archon came back-.  
"Pathfinder", SAM said over their private channel. "If for some reason I am unable to resuscitate you, I can send out an electrical impulse that would fry the console controlling the field. Jaal and Liam would be released." And you can't do that now, why? "It would kill you if I attempted it now and possibly them as well." So either way, he was dead. Great. 

So he was going to die no matter what. Die or potentially turn into a kett. Potentially. That was the key word. Great word. He didn't know for sure. He could be fine. Dead but fine. Or, potentially, he'd be a monster. Great options, SAM. Sure there isn't a third one lying around? One that involves unicorns and rainbows perhaps. He needed to breathe. Keep calm. His squad needed him to remain calm. And there was still a chance for his squad. Jaal and Liam could escape and... Potentially die very soon after. Stupid word. Potentially. What an idiot he had been. Not only in walking them into this trap but with Jaal as well. He had thought they had something and like a fool, had done nothing about. No, worse than that. He hadn't listened to him when they rescued the Moshae. If he got out of this, he was going to fix it. 

Fix blowing up all those Angara. Fix what he had with Jaal. If Jaal still wanted him. He wouldn't blame him if he didn't. But none of that mattered now. His squad had a chance he didn't. Jaal had a chance. They could return to the Tempest and get help. Cora could take over as Pathfinder or cover until Sara woke up and took over. She'd do a much better job than he ever could. She'd always been the smarter one. She would fix everything he had left behind for her to do. Good. Grand. They had a back up plan. Now all he had to do was let SAM kill him. He hated dying. He was putting his foot down. That is when he could move it again. No more dying. For eighty year at least. Dying was horrible. And painful. He wasn't looking forward to the pain.  
"Alright. Let's do it."


End file.
